


Wicked Campaign

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gotham Is Screwed [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Make Gotham Great Again, Mayor Campaign, Vote For Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Oswald has a very wicked campaign...





	Wicked Campaign

Being dragged into the Gotham police department was not apart of Oswald’s schedule. Being thrown into the interrogation room with Jim and Harvey was also not a part of it. 

“Jim, what are you doing?!” He hissed, glaring at his “friend”. 

Jim replied with, “What, you expect me to let you go through with your plan? You can’t run for mayor. We both know your whole campaign is bullshit.”

“Besides, who the hell’d vote for you? Then again, our city might be stupid enough to elect you.” Harvey added spitefully. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m extremely busy today. I don’t have time for these frivolous-”

“Frivolous!? What the hell is going on, Penguin!?” Harvey snapped.

Jim rose a hand, trying to calm his partner down, saying, “We just need to come to an understanding that you aren’t going to be mayor. Ever.”

Oswald opened his mouth to give a snarky reply when his phone rang. He instantly answered it, even as Harvey opposed. 

“Hello?” Oswald answered, “Oh hey, Victor! Yeah, I want the posters around 3 by 12. Ok, I’ll ju-”

Harvey cut the man off, yelling, “Wait, Victor? Victor Zsasz? What the hell is he-”

Oswald glared a Harvey before yelling, “I’m on the phone, can you shut the fuck up!?” Harvey opened his mouth to reply, but Oswald yelled, “I feel like I’m in a fucking madhouse, just shut up!” Once there was a moment of silence, the small yet frightful man smiled and said, “Thanks, Victor~! You're the best campaign manager ever!”

Harvey face palmed, pacing the interrogation room. Jim shook his head, glancing over at the madman sitting on the other side of the table. Oswald had hung up, now happy with himself. Jim huffed, saying, “So now Victor Zsasz is your campaign manager?”

Oswald nodded, saying, “Yes, and Eddy is my secretary/treasurer.”

“That’s the most stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Harvey groaned.

Oswald huffed and stood, grabbing his cane. “Fine, I’ll be on my way then.”

“Great! That’s just fantastic!” Harvey said as the Penguin left, “Good riddance!” 

Jim headed out with the red faced Harvey, saying, “Don’t get too hot headed, we’ll get him.”

They closed the interrogation room door, seeing that a big poster was now on it that read ‘Make Gotham Safe Again- Vote For CobblePot’.

“Freak’n penguins, man!” Harvey yelled, throwing his hat on the ground in anger. 

Jim scowled lightly, “God damn it…”

**The End**


End file.
